Un ange déchu
by NekoBebouh
Summary: J'ai décidé pour cette histoire, de faire du hétéro pour commencer puis je voulais faire l'histoire 6 ans plus tard ! Donc Chihiro aura 16 ans et sera dans l'endroit où il devait emménagés. Elle ne les retrouvera plus selon ce que Haku avait dit, mais apparemment tout à changé depuis. Je ne compte pas vraiment m'éterniser dessus je pense ... Bonne lecture
1. Souvenirs

_Yeah je suis de retour du moins pour un court laps de temps, je compte peut être ne pas finir la fiction sur AoKaga. Je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration et.. Je pense que mon style d'écriture à légèrement changé et je ne pourrais plus avoir les même réactions qu'avant, donc je fais à présent quelques petites fanfiction soit hétéro ou bien soit yaoi. Sur ce coup-ci j'ai voulu m'entraîné sur une fiction de stylé hétéro. Bon trêve de blabla inutile et bonne lecture~_

 ** _Titre_** _: Ange déchu._

 ** _Auteur :_** _NekoBebouh. Uniquement sortie de mon imagination, donc aucun plagiat en ce moment même. Juste de la pure adoration sur cette animé !_

 ** _Rating_** _: je pense qu'il y aura des scènes explicites plus tard dans l'histoire._

Par un doux soleil matinal, je me suis légèrement penchée sur la rambarde du balcon pour observer les ruelles voisines. Je vis dans une grande maison de style japonaise et avec mes parents, nous faisons tout pour la garder encore sur pied au milieu de ces énormes immeubles présent autour de nous. Je suis Chihiro Ogino j'ai à présent seize ans et depuis mon déménagement ainsi que la rencontre avec Haku et tous les autres, je ne cesse de repenser à eux. Je ne peux plus aller les voir à présent mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser chaque jour à eux. Je voudrais tellement les revoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'y retourné seule mais je me perdais souvent et je me faisais réprimander du coup. Depuis ce jour, j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à mes parents si ils se souvenaient de ce qu'ils s'étaient passée là-bas, ils me répondaient comme à chaque fois "Nous ne savons pas Chihiro ! Nous nous souvenons uniquement d'avoir visité une ville qui devait sûrement être abandonnée depuis le temps. D'ailleurs tu pourrais cesser de nous reposer sans cesse cette question ?!".

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour aller de nouveau là-bas, j'ai lu des livres pouvant certainement m'aider mais je n'y trouvais rien, j'ai voulu me renseigner sur ce qu'est devenu la rivière Kohaku, mais comme me l'avait affirmé Haku, elle n'existe plus. Ils me manquent tous... Surtout Yubaba et Zeniba, le vieux Kamaji aussi d'ailleurs et Bô le gros bébé. Cela c'est sûrement passée lorsque j'étais petite, mais je m'en souviens clairement ! Surtout ce rapprochement entre Haku et moi, on semblait si lié et puis on ne va pas se mentir il était vraiment mignon malgré la différence d'âge entre nous deux. Au lycée je n'ai réussi à trouver personne lui ressemblant, j'ai sûrement espéré pour rien finalement...

Je dois me préparer, un nouveau jour commence et je dois cesser de pleurer sur mon sort, certes je ne peux plus les voir mais rien ne m'empêchera de continuer ma vie ! Je pars rapidement au lycée et arrive comme une bonne élève en avance, je sors mes affaires et nous avons aujourd'hui quelques cours en moins en raison des périodes d'examens. Le professeur principal entre et nous le saluons évidemment par politesse, on entame le cours plus rapidement que prévue, je prends des notes comme la plupart des élèves quand le directeur entre dans la salle, nous nous levons tous sans exception et nous inclinons vers le directeur. Il scrute la classe derrière ses lunettes rondes qu'il remonte de ses doigts enrobés. Il me fixe longuement avant de se racler la gorge.

-Mademoiselle Ogino, veuillez m'accompagner s'il vous plaît. L'infirmier voudrait vous voir, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la classe pour ensuite le suivre, il ne parle pas durant le chemin, m'emmenant comme prévue devant l'infirmerie. Il toque par politesse et entre en se présentant et en me présentant puis repart silencieusement, il n'a jamais été très bavard au lycée mais il sait quand même se faire respecter, comme tout bon directeur de lycée après tout. Je n'avais aucun problème physique, aucun problème mental et je me retrouvais dans cette salle. J'entre en m'inclinant par respect encore une fois puis relève mon regard vers lui, je reste un instant figé un long moment en voyant la personne juste en face d'elle.

Face à elle se tient Haku, plus grand plus âgé, il m'observait de ses yeux verts, sa coupe au carré était toujours parfaite, dans sa blouse blanche, un crayon à la main, appuyé contre un mur.

-Bonjour Chihiro... Ca fait un bout de temps non ?

 _Bon.. Voilà je viens de finir un petit chapitre histoire de voir ce que cela donnera. Je pense pouvoir le continuer à un moment._

 _NekoBebouh._


	2. Émotions

_**Titre:**_ **Un ange déchu.**

 _ **Rating :**_ **K mais plus tard M.**

 _Uniquement sortie de mon imagination, donc aucun plagiat en ce moment même_ __ _! Juste de la pure adoration sur cet animé !_

-Bonjour Chihiro. Ça fait un bout de temps non ?

Il me fixe intensément et je ne peux pas me retenir de lui sauter dans les bras. Il est actuellement un peu plus grand que moi, son odeur fraîche sent toujours aussi bon, je le serre un peu fort pensant que cela est un rêve or il est bien contre moi en ce moment même. Je l'entends rire en me serrant dans ses bras et je ris à mon tour puis me recule un peu et lui fait un énorme sourire.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue plus tôt ?! Et puis pourquoi tu es ici à présent ? Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu aller te re... Vous revoir ?!

-Chihiro... Tout a changé depuis que tu es partie, de plus en plus de gens viennent aux bains, Yubaba est encore plus occupé avec son bébé qui est devenu plus mature aussi, enfin quoiqu'il en soit tout n'allait pas resté normale après ton départ. Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions suivante, je suis ici pour une raison particulière qui ne te regarde pas. Et pour finir nous avons placé une barrière magique après ton départ, nous ne voulions pas que d'autres voyageurs s'égarent dans notre village et sèment la pagaille comme il s'est passée avec toi et tes parents. Zeniba et Yubaba s'y sont mis ensemble pour ce sort puissant, qui consiste à faire perdre les gens s'approchant de trop près du passage menant à nous. Voilà pourquoi tu n'a pas pu venir jusqu'à nous.

Je reste bouche-bée face à ses aveux, je mets du temps à les digérés et je baisse la tête en hochant uniquement la tête. Il semble comprendre ce que je ressens, car il pose sa main sur le haut de ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux, son rire me parvient aux oreilles et je lève le regard étant intrigué, c'est à ce moment là que je vois son sourire qui pouvait éblouir n'importe qui. Il est à contre jour mais sa beauté le rendait encore plus beau que toujours, je sens mes joues devenir rouge, la chaleur montant d'un coup en moi et je me racle la gorge en essayant de paraître normale devant lui. Il remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, il s'approche encore plus de moi et me touche le front en prenant une mine pensive.

-Un problème ? Tu n'a pas de fièvre mais tu es toute rouge, dit il d'un air taquin.

-Uh... Non! Aucun problème ne t'en fais pas ! Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?!

-Mh.. pour te parler. Ce n'est pas évident ? Et puis comme je suis l'infirmier ici, je ne pourrais pas te parler aussi longuement que je le voudrais mais on pourra se revoir de temps en temps et puis nous pourrons aussi nous voir avec les quelques interventions que j'aurais dans ta classe. Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit je suis content de te revoir ici, me dire que je n'ai plus à te chercher dans tout le pays...

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde en penchant légèrement la tête, mon regard sur lui a l'effet escompté car il penche la tête d'un côté à l'autre en haussant les épaules brièvement.

-Et bien oui, avoue-t-il, je t'ai cherché dans tout le pays, ne pensant pas que finalement tu étais à porté de main.

C'est à ce moment précis que cette fichue sonnerie d'interclasse sonne, ce qui ne m'étais pas avantageux car je devais partir pour le cours suivant, je le vois se reculer ainsi que bien remettre son blouson comme si il s'est passé quelque chose et je le vois observer par la fenêtre avec un air pensif.

-Tu dois y aller, nous parlerons plus tard en temps et en heure, dit il avec sérieux en ne m'adressant aucun regard.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir alors je tourne les talons et repars le cœur serré, les larmes aux bords des yeux, les oreilles sifflant. Je me dirige dans les toilettes, le seul repère des filles qui déprime et je m'enferme aussitôt dans une des cabines. Je laisse couler toutes mes larmes de joies, d'épuisement, de colère. Le revoir devrait me combler de joie mais je le trouvais changé, plus mature et cela me faisait peur à vrai dire. Que voulait dire cette façon de me parler avec autant de sérieux ?

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux gonflés que j'ai tenté d'humidifier pour éviter qu'on ne les remarque de trop, je m'avance dans le couloir et repars en cours, me prenant une engueulade pour mon retard mais aussi quelques moqueries par rapport au temps que j'ai passée avec l'infirmier. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que cette journée se finisse vite.

 _Voilà un autre chapitre pour ce soir, je compte finalement peut être le continuer. J'espère que pour une suite il vous aura plu !_

 **NekoBebouh.**


	3. Confus

**_Titre :_** **Un ange déchu**

 _ **Rating :**_ **K mais plus tard M.**

 _Uniquement sortie de mon imagination, donc aucun plagiat en ce moment même! Juste de la pure adoration sur cet animé !_

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que cette journée se finisse vite. Je suis de corvée ménage pour la fin de ces cours, cela ne m'avantage pas car je dois encore continuer mes tonnes de devoirs que certains professeurs tyranniques nous ont données à faire pour dans quelques jours. La fin des cours s'annonce et je patiente jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réellement partie puis je me dirige vers l'endroit où nous prenons ce qu'il faut pour laver la salle. En chemin je le croise mais je fais mine de l'ignorer. Je vois à sa façon de me regarder qu'il est assez étonné, un professeur l'appelle au même moment ce qui m'a permis de m'en aller rapidement. Je fais encore une autre rencontre, cette fois-ci moins importante que la première, ce n'était que mon binôme qui doit m'aider pour la salle de classe.

-Ogino ? dit mon binôme. On pourrait se répartir les tâches non ?

-Euh... Oui pourquoi pas. Et tu sais tu peux m'appeler Chihiro.

Il ne semble pas le vouloir apparemment, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, _il_ occupe actuellement mes pensées. Nous parlons ensuite de la répartition des tâches et cela va plus vite que prévue. Une fois la salle fini, je prends mes affaires et m'apprête à partir d'un pas traînant mais je fonce droit dans une personne. Je relève la tête mais mon corps se retrouve soudainement en lévitation, quelqu'un me porte. Je râle et le regarde, c'est son odeur. Je peux la reconnaître entre toutes.

-Mademoiselle Ogino, je vois que vous ne tenez pas debout, je me permet de vous emmenez à l'infirmerie et de là-bas je vous examinez et ensuite j'appellerais vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher.

-Foutaise ! Lâche moi Haku ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien ! Je peux rentrer seule tu sais !

-Ah ? Est ce une façon de parler à son professeur adoré ? dit il taquin.

Je gesticule dans ses bras et tombe dans un lit, nous étions déjà à l'infirmerie. Je le vois qui ferme la porte à clef et qui se retourne vers moi avec son regard empli de sérieux. Je soupir bruyamment, je me lève et reste assis sur le lit en croisant les bras, essayant de paraître en colère. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné car il s'assoit sur son siège et croise les jambes, un sourire en coin et me fixe par dessus ses lunettes voulant se donner un air professionnel.

-Chihiro Ogino. Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi ce changement ? C'est les hormones c'est ça ? C'est parce que tu es plus vieille que la dernière fois que tu fais ton ingrate avec moi ? dit il avec calme et sérieux.

Je décide de ne pas répondre, je le regarde toujours de là où je suis. Il se retourne et prends son téléphone pour appeler mes parents et les prévenir de venir me chercher, puis il raccroche en me disant qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Je hoche simplement la tête et me lève en voulant aller vers la porte, mais il se lève au même moment et s'approche lentement de moi, son regard perçant sur moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire à présent.

-Et bien quoi ? Tu avais plus de trempe quand tu étais petite. Tu as tenu tête à un peuple autre que ton monde et là, maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu ne parle plus.

-... Laisse moi partir.

-Ah ? Tu veux t'en aller maintenant ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a prétendu vouloir me revoir pendant ces années passées ? Qui s'est perdue en essayant de me retrouver ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Haku et tu le sais.

Il retire ses lunettes et les pose sur la table, il s'approche de plus en plus de sorte à ce que nos fronts se collent et je le fixe, limite en louchant, tentant de reculer mais je touche la porte derrière moi, pris au piège.

-Chihiro... Tu es devenu plus belle. Tes cheveux sont devenus plus grand qu'avant, ton parfum n'a pas changé, tu es un peu plus grande.

Je le regarde avec surprise, ne m'y attendant pas, j'entends toquer derrière moi et je sursaute d'un coup en poussant un léger cri aigu, mon père toquant plusieurs fois en signalant qu'il est là. Haku remets ses lunettes ainsi que sa blouse puis il se recule lentement, se racle la gorge, déverrouillant la porte une fois que je me suis mis plus loin. Mes joues sont en feu, je le sens moi même et le regard de mon père sur moi ne m'aide pas vraiment. Haku explique alors à mon paternel que j'ai failli tomber après avoir fait le ménage de la salle, que je devais faire plus attention à ma santé. Mon père acquiesce en me regardant, me demandant si j'ai de la fièvre, il se calme lorsqu'il voit que ma réponse est négative. Haku nous souhaite une bonne soirée et ne me lâche pas du regard, je m'empresse de partir malgré ce sentiment étrange de regret et de colère dans mon cœur.

Une fois chez moi, je reste dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond un long moment. Un bruit à la fenêtre me fait lever et je fronce les sourcils en ouvrant cette dernière. Je me recule et sursaute en voyant Sans-Visage faire son apparition. Il penche la tête en me regardant et sourit en me tendant un élastique, sûrement ce qu'il a dut faire avec Zeniba. Je prends tout de même l'élastique, je suis vraiment contente de le voir, sa présence me réconfortant un peu et me rends nostalgique. Je me fait une tresse et l'attache avec l'élastique rougeâtre que m'a donnée mon invité.

-Que fais-tu ici Sans-Visage...?

-Chihiro, je suis si content de te revoir ! dit il d'une voix assez aigu.

-Uh... Tu as une voix maintenant ?

-Oui, Zeniba a réussi à me donner une voix, seulement je ne peux parler que une heure par jour. Je ne savais pas vraiment où tu habitais, j'ai demandé à Haku donc il me l'a dit.

-Quoi ?! Il sait où j'habite ?!

-Oui, cela fait un moment maintenant que nous sommes dans ton monde, il venait chaque soir pour urgh...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que je le regarde avec frayeur, je m'approche de lui en ne comprenant pas et je sens une autre présence assez lourde dans la pièce.

-Sans-Visage. Ton temps de parole est écoulé. On doit partir à présent.

Je regarde par dessus l'épaule de mon ami et je fronce les sourcils en voyant Haku se tenant en dehors de la maison, près de ma fenêtre en volant presque. Sans-Visage ne rechigne pas et me salue de la main avant de disparaître et s'en aller. Je regarde Haku et cours jusqu'à la fenêtre mais il disparaît aussi.

-Haku !

 _Et voilà c'est encore la fin :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A toi aussi Mimi xD ! Voilà voilà !_

 _ **NekoBebouh.**_


	4. Révélation

_**Titre**_ _:_ **Un ange déchu**

 **Rating :** **K mais plus tard M.**

 _Uniquement sortie de mon imagination, donc aucun plagiat en ce moment même! Juste de la pure adoration sur cet animé !_

Il était contre la fenêtre de chez moi, il s'était encore une fois envolé. Je l'ai poursuivi, j'avais peur qu'il parte à jamais. Je l'ai suivi, longtemps uniquement vêtue de mes habits de lycéenne ne m'étant pas encore changé depuis. Il s'arrêta dans une prairie, pas loin derrière il y avait une petite maisonnette qui était allumé de l'intérieure. Il y entra et je le suivais de près.

Ellipse.

Je me retrouvais à ses côtés dans le lit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était entre ce moment et le moment où je le suivais. J'entends sa respiration près de moi, je détournais légèrement le regard, il était là le torse nu, une cigarette à la main et me souriait d'un air innocent.

-Alors ? Tu te sens bien chérie ?

Je le regardais surpris et jeta un coup d'oeil un peu partout en me mordillant la lèvre lui demandant où nous étions et pourquoi j'étais nue. Son sourire se faisait énorme sur son visage et il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier puis vint m'embrasser.

-Tu ne te souvient pas mon chou ? On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, tu me suppliait tellement de fois de le il d'un air sournois.

J'écarquillais les yeux et le regarda avec une frayeur, ce n'était pas possible ! On ne pouvait pas, on est encore trop jeune. Pour confirmer ses dires, je le sentais passer sa main entre mes jambes pour me caresser et il me la montra, gluante de sperme.

-On aura peut être des enfants mon amour, n'est tu pas heureuse ?

Je sautais du lit mais... C'est exactement à ce moment précis où je me suis réveillé, le visage sur le sol, les fesses en l'air. Je me relève illico presto puis examine de suite chaque partie de mon corps pour voir si il s'était réellement passée quelque chose. Je soupire de soulagement en observant que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Je suis encore un peu endormie et il faut dire que ce rêve était tout de même assez plaisant, enfin il ne s'est presque rien passée du tout mais le fait de l'imaginer nu près de moi, l'entendant me donner des petits surnoms etc … Je suis comblé ! On paraissait comme un petit couple dans mon rêve, mais en réalité on s'ignore un peu. Je sens le feu me monter aux joues et je retourne me coucher en essayant tant bien que mal de me coucher.

Je le revois passer au loin, entouré de plusieurs filles et de professeurs lui parlant normalement, il sourit et je commence à avoir un pincement au cœur. Je serre mes cahiers contre moi et je m'en vais dans ma salle de cours. Ce rêve repasse souvent dans ma tête. Sa voix, son corps, ses mains. Je fonce dans une personne qui s'exclame en me disant de faire plus attention. Je l'ignore lorsque je sens un regard soudain en moi. Je frémis avant de me retourner vers ce regard si pesant et je le vois qui me sourit, je peux lire sur ses lèvres : « rejoins moi à l'infirmerie ». Je secoue la tête puis j'entre dans ma salle de cours. Tout d'un coup je sens le temps qui se ralentit. Il marche d'un pas lent et calculé jusqu'à moi, il sourit tout content.

-Tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour ça Haku.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Chihiro, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois depuis ce matin, je te lance des regards et tu m'ignore complètement. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Il me regarde longuement en attente d'une réponse de ma part et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de repenser à ce rêve. Il s'approche de moi, collant son front au mien et soupir.

-Cesse de me fuir Chihiro, je t'aime.

Je le vois s'approcher lentement puis il colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Un court baiser. Il se relève ensuite et sourit fier de lui puis ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de repartir et de laisser le temps reprendre son cours normal. Je le regarde partir, ce dernier dos à moi se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Je reste les bras ballant devant la porte de ma salle de cours et j'entends quelques moments plus tard mon professeur qui m'ordonne de bouger de place, que je bouchais le passage. Je ne sais actuellement pas comment réagir et je me touche les lèvres du bout de mes doigts essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passée.

Le cours se passe plus rapidement que prévu, la scène du baiser, le rêve, tout se passe trop rapidement. Il refait son apparition dans ma classe encore une fois, plus joyeux que d'habitude.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des MST vous savez ce que c'est ?

Un élève se fait interroger et réponds correctement, Haku explique sa définition le plus normalement possible en ne cessant de me regarder. Je me sens extrêmement rouge à cet instant précis. Plusieurs chuchotement s'élèvent dans la salle par rapport à ce cours qui n'est pas ordinaire. Des rires fusent de différents endroit de la classe quand Haku montre comment mettre un préservatif. Un des élève s'exclame haut et fort "Et vous monsieur vous en mettez ?". Ce dernier regarde l'élève et sourit avec amusement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma sexualité te regarde, de plus je n'ai pas besoin de préservatif. Sachez qu'il faut en mettre ! Mais lorsque vous avez fait les test est que vous n'avez rien, ne pas en mettre c'est bien aussi. Mais je vous conseille fortement d'en mettre si vous voulez pas de mioche!

Les élèvent rient dans la classe et les discutions ne cessent pas, passant du préservatif au bébé. Je soupir et lève la main pour demander à sortir et le professeur accepte. Je me lève, sortant de la classe accompagné par Sakura, une camarade de classe et la délégué. Je l'entends piailler à côté de moi et je mets mes mains sur ma bouche avant de courir au toilette pour aller vomir. Sakura est en panique, elle court appeler l'infirmier qui accourt aussitôt et qui vient me tenir les cheveux. Je sens sa peau fraîche me toucher le front. Le temps s'arrête de nouveau lorsque je me relève, nous étions seuls. Il me regarde avec inquiétude et me touche plusieurs fois le front avant de fermer les yeux et de réciter une petite incantation. Il me regarde d'un air furieux et soupir

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?! Tu as de la fièvre Chihiro !

Voilà que je me fais engueuler alors que je ne savais pas, tout s'est passée si vite et mon cerveau était encore resté sur ce rêve, un magnifique rêve à vrai dire. Je sombre en tombant dans ses bras lourdement. Il me rattrape juste à temps et je m'endormis rapidement.

 _Voilà une autre fin de chapitre ~j'espère que la lecture vous a plu !_

 _ **NekoBebouh.**_


	5. Sécurité

**_Titre_** _: Ange déchu._

 ** _Auteur :_** _NekoBebouh. Uniquement sortie de mon imagination, donc aucun plagiat en ce moment même. Juste de la pure adoration sur cette animé !_

 ** _Rating_** _: je pense qu'il y aura des scènes explicites plus tard dans l'histoire._

Je me réveille, me tenant la tête en soupirant dû à une légère douleur. Une main vient se poser sur mon front, je relève aussitôt la tête et je le vois près de moi, le visage impassible. Il soupir puis se tourne pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

-Euh.. Je ne sais pas.. Enfin je ne savais pas que j'étais malade. J'ai sûrement dû dormir la fenêtre ouverte, je dis incertaine.

Il me regarde étant debout près de moi, il soupir et s'assit à mes côtés, me prenant doucement dans ses bras en mettant ma tête sur son torse. Je ferme les yeux en profitant autant que possible, le serrant ensuite contre moi, me le permettant. Je sens son étreinte se faire de plus en plus sur moi et je me mords la lèvre en levant la tête vers lui, puis il sourit avant de se pencher un peu pour m'embrasser une seconde fois, ses lèvres restent plus longtemps, mais au moment de se relever, je le bloque en le tenant par la nuque. J'en veux plus, il ne résiste pas au contraire je le sens poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses mains remontent le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma mâchoire, de son torse il m'oblige à me coucher sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Sa langue passe plusieurs fois sur mes lèvres pour pouvoir m'embrasser pleinement, je cède et lorsque ma bouche fut légèrement ouverte, je sens ma tête tourner, je me raccroche à lui en ayant une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Il se fait plus insistant en mêlant sa langue à la mienne, ses mains me caressant de partout. Je gémis un court instant avant qu'il ne s'arrête soudainement et ferme les yeux en posant son front contre le mien, son souffle se mêlant au mien.

-Nous … Je sais que je t'aime Chihiro, je ne peux pas refouler mes sentiments mais.. Je t'ai un peu forcé.

-Quoi ? Non ! J-j'ai aimé ! Haku… Ne me laisse pas encore une fois…. Je t'en supplie..

Son regard sur moi me trouble un peu, sa main est resté contre ma joue et je baisse les yeux.

-Je ne partirais pas mon amour. Tu es trop précieuse pour que je pars. Je t'aime Chihiro, dit il calmement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui puis son regard impassible est devenu plus tendre, il s'approche de moi une nouvelle fois et m'embrasse légèrement. Je voulais prolonger le baiser mais il m'en empêche et sourit doucement avant de se reculer, un professeur entrant rapidement dans l'infirmerie.

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiète le professeur.

-Très bien, dit Haku en prenant une feuille d'examen. Ca doit être le froid soudain, c'est bientôt les périodes de changements de temps, elle doit mieux se couvrir.

-Oui je comprends, on a de la chance qu'elle n'a rien, son père ne peut pas la prendre il est en voyage d'affaire et sa mère est parti en urgence voir de la famille de l'autre côté du pays.

-Je vois, qui s'occupera d'elle ? demande Haku en regardant le professeur.

-Je peux encore rester seule ! je rétorque froidement. Je ne suis pas une enfant non plus.

Le professeur et Haku me regardent avant de hocher la tête et de continuer de parler plus bas dans leur coin. Finalement on m'a laissée repartir en fin de journée, je rentre d'un pas lent en me mordant la lèvre sans cesse.

Une fois chez moi, la maison paraît bien plus vide que d'habitude. Je pose mes affaires et je monte me faire couler un bain, je le vois dans ma chambre et mis un temps avant de crier. Il se place d'un clin d'oeil derrière moi et plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

-Ce n'est que moi Chihiro ! dit il en retirant doucement sa main.

-Mais tu es fou ?! Tu sais que les humains ont créés des portes ! Tu devrais connaître ça non ?!

-Je sais je sais ! Je suis désolé ! C'est que je m'inquiétais que tu sois seule… Alors je suis venu.

-Nan mais sérieux Haku !? Que me serait-il arrivée ? Je vis dans un quartier calme ! Roh…

Il se gratte la nuque par gêne, le regard détourné avant de me suivre du regard, de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me fais couler un bain.

Je reviens me chercher des habits et le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Mh.. Dis moi… Tu compte pas rester là quand même…

-Bien sûr que si ! dit-il rapidement avant de réfléchir un court instant. Enfin je ne bougerais pas de là quoi, je suis pas du genre.. A mater, dit il sans arrière pensées.

Je le regarde, mordant ma lèvre fortement et sert les habits contre moi. Je me retourne doucement pour me diriger dans la salle de bain et je sens qu'il m'en empêche en m'enlaçant. Son souffle dans mon cou, ses bras m'entourant la taille, son corps chaud collé à mon dos. Mon coeur bat rapidement, mon souffle s'accélère et je vois sa main tourner lentement mon menton pour que je le regarde. ses yeux verts me fixaient lentement et silencieusement. Je baisse les yeux sur les lèvres et il se penche pour m'embrasser d'une douceur infinie.

-Je t'attendrais Chihiro, souffle-t-il comme une promesse.

Je hoche la tête en me détachant de lui et part la tête entre les épaules jusque dans la salle de bain.

Une fois mon bain fini, je ressors et je le vois dans mon lit. Haku, allongé sur le côté dans le lit, je m'approche lentement de lui et je le regarde dormir. Sa beauté m'émerveille et je fini par me mettre à côté de lui, je le couvre en même temps que moi et je le regarde dormir. Sa main se place inconsciemment sur ma taille et m'attire contre lui.

Et c'est dans ce moment là que je fini par m'endormir lourdement auprès de lui, son odeur me réconfortant plus que tout.

 _Désolé de l'attente ! J'avais une énorme envie de flemme et Mimi le sait mdr ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais déjà écris ce chapitre mais je voulais attendre avant de le publier car le chapitre et trop court à mon goût voilà voilà._

 _ **Nekobebouh.**_


	6. Secret

_**Titre :** Un ange déchu_

 _ **Auteur :** Nekobebouh. Uniquement sorti de mon imagination en ce moment même, juste une pure adoration sur cet animé !_

 _ **Rating :** scène explicite à venir._

Et c'est dans ce moment là que je fini par m'endormir lourdement auprès de lui, son odeur me réconfortant plus que tout.

Le lendemain, je me réveille contre lui, qui m'observe encore ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Il sourit en ma caressant les cheveux et se racle la gorge.

-Bonjour ma princesse. Tu as bien dormi ?me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je m'étire contre lui avant de bailler de me frotter les yeux et hoche la tête en souriant et lui réponds positivement avant de se remettre contre lui, un peu pensive. Il reste ensuite silencieux, son bras m'entourant et il garde les yeux fermés. Je continue de l'observer de tout mon saoul.

-Haku.. J'ai fait un rêve étrange une fois...

Haku continue de garder les yeux fermés, c'est à ce moment que je remarque un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils en ne comprenant pas et je continue de parler :

-Nous étions tous les deux dans une petite maison et nous avions.. eu un rapport sexuel.. Et... Tu ne cessais de m'appeler par des petits surnoms.. C'était assez étrange, dis-je en le regardant.

Haku se mets à rire aux éclats pendant un long moment avant de se tenir complètement vers moi, ses yeux verts m'observant longuement. Il caresse ma joue de sa main et reste toujours silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et sort du lit pour s'étirer.

-C'est moi. Je t'ai obligé à rêver de ça Chihiro. Je voulais que tu vois à quel point je te désire. Et ça depuis un long moment. Qu'as tu vu dans ce rêve... ?

Je le regarde longuement avant de froncer les sourcils et marmonne faiblement :

-Nous étions dans le lit et tu fumais … Et tu m'a touché.. Et tes doigts étaient rempli de sperme.. Enfin c'est confus..

Haku s'appuie sur le mur près de la fenêtre pour observer dehors et fait une petite moue discrète avant de soupirer.

-... Tu n'a vu que la fin... C'est dommage, sûrement le minimum de ce que je peux faire ou bien inconsciemment tu as fait barrage. Ce n'est pas grave, dit il comme s'il est seul.

Il finit par se tourner, aller dans ma salle de bain et revient complètement changer. Il arborait une chemise blanche, une cravate et un jean. Je le regarde ensuite venir m'embrasser et me souhaiter une bonne journée avant de le voir s'en aller par la fenêtre.

C'est perdue et dans le lit seule, que je me retrouve à présent. Cette discussion était très étrange. Je me lève et va me préparer pour aller en cours et à ce moment là, je revois Sans-Visage dans le salon. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il me dit bonjour de sa voix un peu aiguë.

-Chihiro ! Tu as bien dormi ?dit il en mangeant des céréales. Tu sais, ces chose humaine sont délicieuses ! Encore meilleur que les crapauds ou les humains !

-Sans-Visage.. Ce ne sont que des céréales, il y en a plusieurs dans le placard...

-Oui ! Je préfère ceux avec le truc noir au milieu !dit il limite heureux.

Je le regarde et sourit attendri avant de partir me préparer également un bol, puis j'allume la télé et mon ami se mets à sursauter. Je lui explique alors la fonction d'une télévision et il comprends en essayant de changer de chaîne par la pensée, je le corrige et lui donne la télécommande, il s'arrête sur les infos et observe que les humains meurent entre eux, que la vie n'est pas aussi rose que dans leur monde, que c'est un chaos infini. Il change, s'étonnant du contraste entre la mort sur les infos et les super-héros sur la chaîne pour enfant. Le laissant décider de la chaîne et surtout de le laisser s'amuser seul, je mange avant de monter préparer mes affaires. En redescendant, je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il m'appelle, je vais le voir et il sourit en se servant un autre bol.

-Tu sais, on risque beaucoup à vivre ici Chihiro... Haku doit avoir un lien avec ce monde, si il ne veut pas disparaître comme toi tu as failli disparaître dans notre monde..

-Comment ça ? Quel lien... ?

-D'après toi Chihiro.. Comment as tu survie dans notre monde ?

-T'es en train de me dire que Haku n'a toujours pas manger depuis que vous êtes là ?!

Sans-Visage secoue la tête négativement en regardant toujours la télévision, je soupir et lui donne les consignes à faire avant de m'en aller en cours. Sur la route, je me dépêche car étant déjà en retard, je n'aurais peut être pas le temps de le voir.

Une fois au lycée, je cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le trouve, c'est à son bureau qu'il est, examinant les dossiers de certains élèves, les lunettes sur le nez et un crayon à la main.

-Haku !

Il se tourne un peu surprit en me regardant, je ferme la porte et grogne un peu énervée avant d'ouvrir mon sac et lui montrer mon goûter.

-Mange ça. Grouille toi.

Haku me regarde un peu perdu et soupir en se doutant que Sans-Visage a la langue bien pendu. Je le vois prendre mon goûter et le manger avec une grimace. Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre de ma part et la sonnerie retenti également à ce moment là.

-Contente ?me demande Haku, retirant ses lunettes.

-Tu le savais que tu aurais du manger mais tu ne l'a pas fait !

-Je voulais savoir si je compte toujours pour toi. Si tu avais déjà été avec un autre, ou que tu m'aurais rejeté, j'aurais disparu. Mais en te voyant avec cette nourriture infâme dès le matin, je ne peux que en déduire que tu m'aime c'est ça ?dit il amusé.

Je m'apprête à parler quand une femme toque à la porte de l'infirmerie et emploie une voix plutôt aguicheuse envers Haku,mais lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me renvoie illico presto en cours, s'enfermant avec Haku dans l'infirmerie. Je repars complètement perdue et surtout avec un pincement au cœur ne sachant pas qui c'était et surtout ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Je ne revois pas Haku de la matinée, je ne l'ai surtout pas vu sortir de l'infirmerie, car un papier était mit dessus la porte : « Infirmier absent, passez par la Vie Scolaire. ».

 _Voilà, un autre chapitre de poster car j'ai un peu de temps, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

 _ **Votre apprentie écrivain,**_

 **NekoBebouh.**


End file.
